This study proposes to determine if administration of measles vaccine to HIV infected infants at six months of age in addition to 12 months of age will significantly increase seroconversion and will induce higher mean titer seroresponses than administration of the vaccine at 12 months of age only. It is hypothesized that 2 vaccinations may be superior to a single vaccination.